


Before We're Caught

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “We can stop, if you want to. I don’t want to get you in trouble.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Dethan + “quiet. they can hear us.”

Ethan moan was just a little too loud and Danny slapped a hand over his mouth. “Quiet,” He hissed out, stilling and looking over his shoulder at the bedroom door. “They can hear us.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Ethan said, his voice muffled by Danny’s hand, which Danny immediately pulled away. “We can stop, if you want to. I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

 

Danny sighed, dropping his head to Ethan’s shoulder. “I don’t want to get in trouble either, but I haven’t seen you in days and I’ve been craving this,” He whispered. He lifted his head up when he heard his parent’s bedroom door open and his eyes went wide. He quickly pulled away from Ethan. “Get in the closet, now!”

 

Ethan jumped off the bed and dove into Danny’s closet just as the bedroom door opened. He could hear Danny’s heartbeat and he held his breath as he waited for Danny’s father to walk away.

 

The door stayed cracked, but he could hear footsteps leading downstairs and Ethan let out a sigh of relief. Danny got out of bed, grabbing Ethan’s shirt off the ground, his body shaking. Ethan walked over and took it from him, pulling it back on. “So that means no sex tonight, right?”

 

“Unfortunately,” Danny said, standing up and giving Ethan a kiss. “But maybe you could come pick me up a little early tomorrow morning?”

 

Ethan smiled and kissed him. “I’ll see you then.” He walked towards the open window and climbed out. He sat on the ledge for a moment and looked back at Danny. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Ethan,” Danny said as he heard footsteps coming back up the stairs. “Now get before we’re caught.”

 

“Okay, okay.”

 

Ethan jumped down and blew a kiss at Danny who was leaning out the window. He turned to walk to his bike, but stopped when he came face to face with Danny’s mother. “Oh shit.”


End file.
